Dilwy Froias
Summary Dilwy Froias is an antagonist of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. A High-class Drag-Knight that got disabled after the catastrophe on the Blackend Kingdom, he would return to his peak with Fugil Arcadia's help. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A Name: Dilwy Froias, "Silver Flash" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, High-class Drag-Knight of the Old Empire, Dragon Marauder Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Piloting, Transformation (Into a Nocturnal), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Dilwy was able to survive it) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Senjin grants him access to Attack Reflection | All previous abilities enhanced, Danmaku (Silver Flash), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Regenerated after Greifer cut across his chest) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought Greifer Nest and Lux Arcadia at the same time) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than before, nearly defeated Lux and Greifer) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Fought Lux and Greifer) | At least Hypersonic+ (Almost blitzed Lux) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At most Class G (While considerably weaker, should somewhat scale to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked attacks from Lux) | Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: As a High-class Drag-Knight of the Old Empire, Dilwy should be able to use his EX Wyvern for extended periods without much issue. In addition to this, Dilwy received a Baptism (which can inflict agony beyond imagination which was described by himself as having his blood boiling in addition to pain across his entire body and was stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body) during a night in a bar, and already recovered from it by the next morning. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device and Blade, Hundreds of meters with Silver Flash Intelligence: Dilwy was once one of the best Drag-Knights in the Old Empire with great combatant and leadership abilities, and was stated to be more skilled than anyone else using Shot Blade's Silver Flash, which earned him his famous nickname Standard Equipment: His Drag-Ride, EX Wyvern, and an Elixir dagger Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident and insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: EX Wyvern * Senjin (Battle Array): A series of techniques created by Singlen Shelbrit that use tuning to redirect the energy of the Drag-Ride's Force Core into the needed part to carry on the Drag-Knight's desired use. Dilwy learned it directly from Singlen. ** Senjin – Ruten (Battle Array – Vicissitudes): It creates a barrier to deflect his opponent's attacks. Note: Unlike most other people who received Baptism, Dilwy isn't listed as resistant to all of its after effects due to actually falling victim to them after his Baptism, with only poison resistance being listed due to surviving the ordeal. Key: Dilwy | EX Wyvern | Nocturnal Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8